


Enough Is Enough

by OzoneDragon



Series: Limelight [2]
Category: Academia (Anthropomorphic), Buhay Kolehiyo, Hamilton - Miranda, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: #ProtectNeo2017, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, It gets better I swear, M/M, Please dont kill me, burn - Freeform, part 2 of the hamilton au thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzoneDragon/pseuds/OzoneDragon
Summary: It's what the title says.Enough is enough.





	Enough Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me again, that guy who did that AU thing a few days ago.
> 
> I've decided to spin the timeline a bit, and, starting with this post, the next few will be at various points in timeline of my story canon.
> 
> This is the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwEVkuXclt8) to listen to this time.

_Thud._

 

The sound of wood crashing against wood echoed throughout the room as Neo slammed his drawer shut, having stuffed it full of all the memories of _him_ that he could squeeze inside. His nails tried to dig into the hardwood of his desks as his chest heaved. Tears pricked at his eyes, and he forced them shut. He was not going to cry.

Neo stood up straight and wrapped his arms around himself. He looked around at the space of his room, stripped bare of the splash of green that made the blue a brilliant azure. Even as posters and pictures were torn down, he could still see the room way it was before what happened had happened.

The room was a dark place now, devoid of all light and all light except for himself. The curtains were closed shut and the lamps had not the heart to turn on. The empty space of the room mirrored Neo’s own heart. His fists clenched as he remembered the light.

 

_It was a happy place, filled with laughter and love. Every one of his friends dropped by as often as they could, and Salle-_

 

Neo choked back a sob; the image of the boy with emeralds eyes and the smirk bright as the stars shimmered into his vision. Tears built up once more, and he did his best to fight them back. He was not going to cry.

He cast his gaze down, not willing to see what this place is now, nor to remember what it once was. He sat down on the bed, long ago pushed into the corner to make the most of the small space.

Neo rested on the palms of his hands but froze when they brushed against something rougher than the light cotton sheets, no longer neatly arranged like before. His fingers curled around whatever it was and pulled it into his view. It was his jacket. It was _his_ jacket. It was Salle’s jacket.

His control over himself faded as the tears streamed from his eyes, trailing past dark circles and sunken cheekbones; they dripped onto the jacket of green and white, one drop at a time. Without knowing it, the scent of cologne and sweat flooded his senses.

Neo froze again.

Some time ago - it seemed so far in the past now - that scent would have calmed the eagle even when he was at his angriest. He knew that aroma far better than his own. It was the scent of comfort, the scent of home. It was his aphrodisiac, and it was his poison. Now, all Neo could feel when that smell wafted into his system was the toxicity behind the man’s words.

 

    _“I will always love you."_

 

Bullshit.

Neo choked back a sob again as he clutched the jacket tighter; he didn’t let go. He buried his face in the fabric, clenched his eyes shut as Salle flooded his mind.

All he could see was Salle. The Salle in the same jacket he was holding. The Salle with his obnoxious but ever so handsome grin. The Salle with the eyes that spoke wonders and melted his heart whenever he looked into them.

Addie warned him once. She said that she knew people like Salle. She knew them well. She didn’t say that she was in love with people like Salle, exactly like him. Still, she warned him.

* * *

_The girl who might as well have been Neo’s twin smiled softly as she took both of his hands. She stroked his knuckles with her thumbs much like his mother did whenever he was distressed._

_His brows furrowed but a soft and small smile countered it. He didn’t say anything as she clearly had something to say._

_“Neo…” She bit her lip and looked into his eyes. She looked like she was searching for something then shook her head. “I know that you and Salle just got together._ Pero _..” She sighed._

_“Keep an eye on him, okay?” Neo opened his mouth but she cut him off before he could speak. “I know people like him. I fell for someone like him, and they broke my heart.”_

_Neo looked into her eyes, and all he could find was concern and love for him. She was sincere._

_“_ Mag-ingat ka sa mga katulad ni Salle. _I’m not saying that he’s like the others.” She sighed again and looked down. She didn’t want Neo to piece together her words. He could always read her like a book._

_Instead, Neo wrapped her in a hug. She bit back a sound as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_“I will. Thanks, Ads.”_

_She smiled despite the pain unraveling deep inside._

_At least she would still have Salle as a part of her life._

* * *

Neo felt a pang in his chest and hunched over. More tears stained the jacket of green and white.

Addie was right. She was always right. From the moment they met, Addie was always there to guide him. She was right about this, about Salle.

Neo would have listened to her, but he was overwhelmed. Love crashed down on him and gave no mercy. He was wrapped in it, blinded by it. Their love was true, and it was strong.

At least, he thought it was.

Salle was Neo’s everything. All that mattered to him was Salle, and that they were happy. From the moment they met, Neo knew that they would fall in love. And, they did. It was a long process, but they fell in love.

It all felt like it happened years ago; at the same time, it felt just like yesterday. Neo had never been happier. Now, he’d never been more miserable.

A sob finally broke free of his grasp, and the rest came flying out. The room darkened even further as the eagle’s sorrow filled the room, pouring out in wails and drops.

 

_“I will always love you...”_

 

* * *

_Phil watched on from the edge of Neo’s bed as he watched his best friend tear the room apart, desperate to find something that would show exactly when everything stopped. He wanted to know the exact moment it happened._

_The man in red could practically feel Neo’s pain as he scrambled from his now-emptied closet to snatch his phone from the bedside. He was trying so hard not to cry. He wanted to believe that all that happened was a lie, and that Salle never broke his promise._

_Phil did too._

_He closed his eyes as he cradled the eagle in his arms. He didn’t have to see Neo to know there was a storming churning in his mind and heart. He could practically hear every part of him shatter as his thumbs scrolled as far back as the messaging app would let him, going back months and years into the conversations archived into the small phone._

_Neo found nothing._

* * *

Salle’s words were like poison, not the obvious kind. They were sweet; they lowered his guard. He was left vulnerable and led to believe that everything he said was true. They picked at the walls he raised so long ago, and sent everything crashing down. They filled him with a sense of security and a warm feeling that only made Neo want, _crave_ , more. They changed his life. _Their_ lives.

Salle’s words were their downfall.

They were true.

At least, at first.

Right?

* * *

_It was a good day, the day Neo found out. After a few weeks vacation abroad, the boy in blue was so excited to see his friends again, and Salle, of course._

_He stepped into the lobby of the student union. Instantly, his smile dropped._

_The hustle and bustle of the usually noisy lobby dropped into silence as eyes fell on him. Neo shifted uncomfortably as he noticed the gazes were mixed between concern, sympathy, and contempt. He shuffled towards the elevators, gaze on the ground, when someone’s heels stood in front of his own shoes._

_He looked up and saw Faye, her face impassive, though her lips seemed to curl into a bittersweet smirk. She was always hostile to him because of his relationship with Salle, but never to this extent. They were on speaking terms, at least._

_“Faye?_ Anuba? _Did Salle do something to you again?” His confusion only grew as she outright smiled; the fake smile that she always used to feign sincerity. She looked like she was going to explode with laughter, in fact, when she handed him a piece of paper. Her eyes always revealed her true feelings._

_“No, Neo.” She puffed a breath in his face as her brief moment of amusement was locked behind an apathetic expression again. “It wasn’t me he did.”_

_As she walked away, Neo looked down at the paper, brows furrowed. His whole world crashed._

_The paper was actually a copy of the union’s online blog which was actually a good resource in the right situation. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the right situation. The headline and front page of some days back was dedicated entirely to Neo’s Salle, and an apparent scandal involving one Don Tomas Mapua._

_Neo pegged this as Faye’s way of bothering him and brushed away the thought that Salle could have done any of what had happened. He decided to place his trust in his lover, and that trust was thrown right out of the window when his eyes landed on, not the scandalous picture at the bottom right corner, but at the words under it._

 

_‘By: Salle of DLSU’_

 

_The piece of paper fluttered to the ground as Neo tried to process exactly what he just read. Murmurs and whispers collected into a cacophony of noise as piece by piece, Neo’s world shattered._

He _published a detailed article about his own misdeeds so that he wouldn’t be accused of whatever the fuck it was the twins accused him of. Neo didn’t remember anymore._

_His breathing quickened and his hands clenched and unclenched. Panic creased his features as he looked around from side to side rapidly, the previously silent students still staring at him with their mouths running. They were white noise._

_He would have broke down in the center of the lobby then and there if it weren’t for Tomas, who was quick to lead his friend to the elevators, and straight to a bathroom._

_Neo didn’t hold back when the two were alone._

_Salle let all hell loose._

_And, he did it to quell a rumour._

* * *

Addie was there after a while. She was always there for him. Neo could only sob as he imagined the girl crouching down in front of him like she did a few days back.

He imagined her arms wrapping around his shoulders as she pulled him into the tightest hug she could muster, with Tomas joining them from behind.

He imagined both of them teary-eyed as well, the boy in yellow with his face buried in Neo’s shoulder, and Addie breathing loudly on his other side.

 _“He soared too high.”_ He imagined the girl whisper to the eagle.

Salle’s words were toxic, but their effects weren’t instant or clear. His words were the worst sort of poison. The results lay in hiding; their seeds were secretly sowed. Neo soaked everything like a sponge, and clung onto those words with a deathgrip. It was only a matter of time. They broke through his defenses. They pierced his heart. Emptiness surrounded by dread left the boy in blue numb. They changed his life. _Their_ lives.

Salle’s words were their downfall.

They were true.

Not the first, though.

Not anymore.

 

Salle’s words poisoned him, like they did poor Mappy. Neo couldn’t handle it anymore. He could tolerate his sorrow no longer. He would no longer have his pain best him. He would no longer let those words trick him. He would no longer let the man’s ambition nor his pride taint his heart once again.

 

    Enough was enough.

 

Neo rose onto his feet, one hand still wrapped around the jacket of green and white. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other as his mind cleared and a new thought took the spotlight. He let the silence settle again before he moved.

 

_Enough was enough._

 

Neo took a few steps forward, before he wiped the stains from his face. His jaw clenched as he made longer strides. His gritted his teeth as his nails dug into the palm of his free hand.

He opened his closet door and shoved that jacket of green and white into the deepest confines of the small room, sealing it in a space where he would be able to forget and force it away. He made sure it was hidden to his eyes before he slammed the door shut, the loud thud ringing in his ears.

His chest heaved as he panted. He let out a shout as he punched the wall, making a louder sound. A few more sobs crawled out as a drop escaped him and fell to the floor. He punched the wall again then stood up straight.

Neo was in pieces, but he would pick himself up. He was hurt, but he would heal. His heart was tainted, but the taint would fade, with time. He brushed the creases on his polo away and fixed his collar. He ran a hand through his hair.

His eyes turned from empty to the shade of indifference that was there before his life took a turn for the worse as they gazed down at the phone that he took out. He checked his features, made sure that there were no stains, then typed out a quick message. It was quickly followed by the chime of an affirmed reply.

Well then.

Neo let out another sigh as the phone turned off and darkness wrapped around him. His heart panged one more time as he made his way into the hall, but he told it off. It would love, in _that_ way, no longer. Starbs would have to do.

He wasn’t going to be hurt again.

His front door opened, and the Neo that smiled freely was gone. The walls rebuilt themselves, sturdier than ever. His emotions were locked deep inside, just like that jacket. His face revealed nothing but apathy.

Neo wasn’t going to be hurt again.

 

    _‘Enough was enough.’_

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry. it gets better


End file.
